


Playing Games

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Charlie wants to play games with Duffy, what does he have in mind? [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

There was a box on the table, wrapped up in pink wrapping paper, sat next to a letter with her name on it. Duffy frowned as she stepped towards the kitchen table. It wasn’t her birthday nor was it their anniversary, so why did she have a present? Reaching out for the letter, she opened it up and began to read.

_Dear darling,_

_Inside this box is a toy. A toy just for you. I expect you to wear it and come and meet me at work. Text me when you’re on your way. Xxx_

Duffy folded up the letter and put it back on the table before tilting her head to the side. She reached out for the box, running her fingertips over the wrapping paper. What kind of toy had he brought her? She picked up the box and gently undid the ribbon, tearing the paper.

Inside the box was a small pink egg-shaped toy. She’d never seen anything like it before and she picked it up, studying it. There was another letter and she placed the toy down and opened up the second letter.

_In case you’re wondering what I expect you to do with it, insert it. Then come and see me. Xxx_

Her eyes widened as she looked at the pink bullet. He wanted her to insert that? And then go and see him? She was surprised but slightly aroused at the situation. Since when did Charlie become so kinky?

Taking the toy upstairs, she obeyed his instructions. She inserted the toy into herself and changed, her underwear set bright green and matching. Then as instructed, she went to the hospital to see Charlie.

It was a strange sensation, been filled with something other than Charlie’s cock. It wasn’t uncomfortable like she thought it would be. If she was honest, she enjoyed the sensation of being full. Reaching the hospital, she wondered what was going to happen.

Knocking on Charlie’s office door, she didn’t bother waiting for a reply before she stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. She was about to say something when the silence was filled by a slight humming sound.

She gasped as her insides began to tingle, the egg vibrating slightly.

“Good girl, you listened and obeyed my instructions.”

She closed her eyes. The small vibrations inside were making her tingle all over, her nipples instantly hard and erect. She moved forward to his desk. What the fuck had got into her husband?

She lent against the desk.

“What’s got into you?” She asked, reopening her eyes and meeting his gaze. Charlie smiled, his wife’s eyes sparkling brightly at her heightened arousal.

“I wanted to experiment.”

“I can see that.” She whispered, trying to focus on having a conversation. She didn’t want to focus too much on how the bullet was making her feel, how her arousal was heightened and she was wet, very wet. She was about to say something else when she threw her head back and moaned, the vibrations feeling much stronger than before.

“Are you okay, baby?” He asked, a smirk on his face.

“You—“ She exhaled, “bastard.”

“That’s not very nice.” He increased the setting on the control and Duffy moaned again. She began to breath heavily, her skin flushed, her eyes closed.

“Fuck….” she gripped the desk tightly, her knuckles white from how hard. Charlie watched her for a couple of minutes, turned on by Duffy’s current situation. He turned off the bullet for a couple of seconds and Duffy breathed out, her eyes opening. Meeting Charlie’s gaze once again, she moved closer to him and sat on his lap.

“I didn’t realise you were so kinky.” She whispered in his ear as she began to lick and kiss his neck.

Charlie’s hand went under her jumper and roughly squeezed her breast. She gasped loudly, her breasts feeling tender. Charlie smirked and once again, turned on the bullet.

“Charlie…” she whispered against his neck. She began to move her hips against his erection, trying to bring herself to that long awaited orgasm. He changed the settings to full whack and watched as his wife rocked her hips against him, breathing heavily and whispering obscenities.

“Are you going to cum?” He asked her as he held her hips.

“Hmm.” She continued to rock harder. The feeling like a firework growing bigger and bigger in her stomach. She could feel it from the top of her head down to the tips of her toes. She closed her eyes tightly as she began to tremble.

“Yes!! God Charlie, yes!!”

She collapsed forward, resting her head onto his shoulder as she began to slow the pace of her rocking. “Charlie!!”

He smiled as he watched her orgasm on his lap and allowed her to ride the waves of her climax before he turned off the vibrator knowing how sensitive her clit got after an orgasm. She breathed heavily against him, unable to move for a moment. Fuck… that was amazing.

She slowly moved her head from his shoulder and Charlie brushed her hair away from her face.

“I love you.” He said gently, “how was that?”

“Fucking incredible!” She answered breathlessly as she kissed him tenderly. “And for the record, I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Duffy sat in Charlie’s lap for a couple of minutes, her arms around his neck. She trailed her fingertips up the back of his neck. Charlie’s hands ran up her sides before there was a knock on the door and the door opened.

Duffy jumped off Charlie’s lap, almost colliding with the corner of the desk in her hast to create a bit of distance. Louise stepped into the room and fortunately, failed to notice the redness of Duffy’s skin or how she’d quickly rebuttoned up the top two buttons on her blouse.

“Charlie we need an extra pair of hands, things are getting manic out there.”

Duffy smiled and bent down, kissing Charlie’s cheek. “I’ll work. I’m here and I’m sure there’s a spare uniform in my locker. Where do you need me?”

She moved away from the desk towards the door. Louise had already moved away, back in reception. It had been a difficult shift, they had been short staffed anyway but a RTC nearby had just caused them to be stretched beyond breaking point. Duffy went to the staff room and grabbed her uniform from her locker. Getting changed, she forgot all about the bullet inserted in her. If Charlie wanted too, he could control her from anywhere.

Both of them forgot about the toy as they cracked on with the job. The ED was busy and their paths barely crossed, both just focusing on the job at hand. Duffy stood in the staff room, enjoying the silence when she heard the slight vibrations of the egg. Immediately, her body began to react. Her stomach tingled and her breasts felt firmer.

What the fuck was he doing?

She attempted to distract herself by making a cup of coffee. As she stirred the coffee granules into the milk, she closed her eyes tightly. She was becoming more aroused, every second the vibrator was on. She swallowed hard and left the staff room, heading to Charlie’s office to give him a smack.

The last thing she wanted, was to climax in front of her colleagues.

“Charlie, what the hell are you playing at?!” She asked as she stepped into the office. The office was empty but Duffy knew he was nearby because the settings on the vibrator increased. A low groan escaped her lips, her body wanting to find something to rock her hips against. She was horny and in desperate need of a release.

She moved towards the desk and lent against it. She tried to concentrate on her breathing, trying to avoid paying too much attention to the tingle in the pit of her stomach. Duffy’s skin began to change, becoming more flush and redder. She moaned softly before she froze in horror.

“Nurse Duffin?”

Duffy’s eyes opened as she came face to face with Connie. Connie stood with her arms folded across her chest, her gaze penetrating into Duffy. “Are you ok?”

“Uh… huh.” Duffy swallowed. She began to bite harder on her lower lip, desperate to contain her moans of pleasure.

“You’re very red.”

“Warm… in here.” Duffy began, “don’t you think?”

Her eyes fluttered close briefly and Connie frowned. Why was a senior member of staff acting so strange?

“Have you seen Charlie?”

Duffy shook her head and reopened her eyes. She tilted her head and exhaled, desperate to avoid orgasming in front of Connie of all people. She could tell Charlie was enjoying this, watching her squirm quite literally!

“No..” she exhaled again, “need.. him too.”

Connie - feeling slightly awkward turned and left the office, calling behind her. “Send him to my office when you find him!”

“Will do.” She mumbled as she sat down on the chair at Charlie’s desk. She rested her head on the table and discreetly began to rock her hips against the chair. The vibrations increased until Duffy couldn’t hold back any longer. Gripping the arm of the chair with one hand, she moaned, muffling her cries with her free hand.

“Shit!! Fuck!! Fuck!!”

Coming down from her high, her hips slowing, she felt bloody knackered from her orgasm. Her eyes fluttered close. She would kill Charlie for this.. a very slow, painful death.


	3. Chapter 3

Attempting to find the energy to get herself off the chair was difficult, especially seeing as all the energy she did have, had been zapped away because of Charlie playing games with her. She knew she needed to find him, preferably to kill him or enact her revenge.

Walking into the reception area, she knew the best way to get Charlie to come to her was via text. Taking out her phone, she scrolled through her contacts and stopped at Charlie’s number. She sent a text.

_Meet me in the on-call room. Xx_

Charlie, receiving her message, grinned. It was obvious she was horny and wanted his cock. He didn’t reply to the text but he did make his way to the on call room. Knocking on the door, he wasn’t out there for long before he was pulled into the room.

“I’m going to kill you Charlie Fairhead!!” She warned sternly as she began to unbutton his shirt. Charlie laughed and kissed her tenderly.

“Did you enjoy your orgasm?”

“I didn’t think I’d one day be coming in front of Connie Beauchamp!” She simply answered.

He smiled against her lips but Duffy didn’t find it funny. Climaxing in front of her colleagues was something she’d never done before. It was also something she didn’t want to repeat either. Undoing his shirt, Duffy pushed it from his shoulders and reached for his belt.

She pushed him onto the bed and straddled his stomach. She kissed him passionately before she quickly pinned his arms above his head.

“What the…?”

Duffy tied his belt around his left wrist and against the headboard.

“What?” She asked innocently.

She took his shirt of the floor and tied it around his right wrist. He was tied to the headboard and Duffy giggled, pleasantly pleased that she’d been able to inflict her revenge so quickly. Duffy began to kiss down his neck, his shoulder and along his chest. She listened to the sound of his breathing change, as he became more and more turned on. She kissed down his chest, his stomach, heading towards his naval.

“Duffy!” He whispered as her hand stroked the hair on his stomach. She undid his button and his zip on his trousers and tugged them off, quickly followed by his underwear.

“Hello big boy.” She practically purred as she licked her lips and planted a kiss against the tip of his penis.

He closed his eyes and groaned softly before he tugged at his restrains. Duffy’s tongue ran up and down the length of his penis, watching the way his cock twitched underneath her touch.

Licking her lips, she immediately went to work on his penis, giving him probably the best blowjob he’d ever experienced. Charlie’s moans became louder and Duffy knew he was getting close to blowing his load. Slowly pulling away, a string of saliva landed on her chin and she giggled. Wiping the spit away with the back of her hand, she giggled again and moved to the edge of the bed.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

She giggled for a third time as she stood up off the edge of the bed and placed her hand on her hip.

“Don’t cum too much, could be messy.” She smirked as she walked around and took the keys off the side.

He pulled against the restraints. “You’re not serious, are you?”

“As serious as I’ve ever been…”

“Duffy!”

She blew him a kiss as she walked towards the door, “enjoy your alone time.” She giggled again as she left the room, closing and locking the door behind her.

She laughed when she heard Charlie’s frustrated groan from inside the room. Maybe being left with blue balls would make him think twice..


End file.
